The Perfect Pair
by PurpleYin
Summary: Once again Atlantis is low on supplies and Sheppard promises something rather unusual, and awkward for Weir, to ensure they may get them. McKayWeir centric and ShepTeyla flirting later on. Work In Progress.
1. Prologue: Some ideas shouldn't be tried

Authors Note: This is my first SGA fanfic and it hasn't been beta-read so I apologize if it has grammar/spelling errors in or if the characters sound a bit off. Please let me know what you think of this, complaints, suggestions; any feedback would be helpful as long as it is constructive.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Stargate in any incarnations of course and I'm not making any money, this is just some harmless fanfic fun.

Prologue

Major Sheppard watched Teyla deep in conversation with the Deluthion royal attenders, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration as she regarded the elegantly dressed servants who were refusing them an audience with the King and Queen.

So far they'd met negotiations with some resistance from what he could tell watching across the room, which he hoped was what Teyla was fixing right then. Funnily enough it didn't look much like she was. His gut told him these people wouldn't accept no for an answer to whatever they were insisting on, despite their politeness up to this point.

Nearby Ford sat comfortably in a plush chair, sunken into it up to his knees, with a scantily clad Deluthion court girl chatting to him aimlessly whilst fanning herself. Ford looked pretty pleased with his predicament. Sometimes Sheppard thought Ford had all the luck with the ladies, must be his innocent youthful looks he mused whilst eying around the lushly decorated room.

Everything abut the Deluthions shouted out wealthy, from the palatial public buildings to the enormous castle which entrance hall they stood in; he was in no doubt that they could spare them some food and perhaps a few luxuries too. Trading with them could only boost the morale of the folks back on Atlantis given the quality of the goods the Deluthions had for themselves.

Sheppard looked around casually noting Mckay was standing offside to Teyla eavesdropping and looking rather nervous. Personally he didn't like the look of things if Mckay was getting twitchy. What could they be demanding that was so bad?

Despite the tense atmosphere among the small group of Deluthions discussing things with Teyla, he intended to find out what it was that was jeopardising their mission to get much needed supplies.

Sheppard strode over to Teyla, butting into the conversation.

"I just need to borrow her for a minute, ok?", he said, not bothering to wait for an answer as he dragged her over to the other side of the grand entrance hall.

"Teyla whats going on here, it doesn't look good from what I could see."

Her expression was troubled as she explained the situation.

"Well, there is a slight problem with our trading negotiations."

Teyla paused, looking unsure of what to say.

"Yes and it is?"

"The Deluthions will only adhere to negotiating with our leader,..."

"Weir, right, so whats the catch?"

Her voice sounded pained to say what she did but he couldn't see what was wrong from what she has said, at least not yet.

"Deluthions have a certain expectation of people in authority. They see responsibility as linked to commitment, it is their criteria for a leader who can be respected and trusted."

"Yeah, so. Weirs plenty committed, just like the rest of us, we're all stuck on Atlantis and we can't bail out. After all we did wake the wraith."

And it seemed like he was reminded of that fact every day. He prayed the catch to all this wasn't involved in that. Though at least that would make it a familiar problem, something he knew how to handle

"That is not the particular way they value commitment; they view it in terms of partnership"

Sheppard looked at Teyla's apprehensive face, scared of not being able to fulfill the needs of those back home, and replied, "No worries, I'll sort this out".

Weir sat upright across the table, her professional manner apparent like always, listening to the recount of the missions progress.

"So your telling me the good news is you've managed to persuade the Deluthions to negotiate with the leaders of Atlantis, namely me. What's the bad news Major?"

Sheppard cringed before opening his mouth, he almost couldn't make himself say it. It had seemed a good idea at the time but now, faced with Weir back on Atlantis he wasn't so sure.

Luckily Teyla responded, he only hoped she might save him the effort of admitting what he'd promised. It was probably the most awkward thing he'd agreed on so far, although not for himself.

"They expect leaders to have a sense of responsibility and commitment but they do not see these qualities in the ways you would expect."

Weir glanced back and forth between the members of the team, it was evident that something was up, she just wanted to know what it was. The sooner she knew the better they could deal with it.

"What are you saying Teyla?"

Teyla looked soulfully at Weir struggling for words and Sheppard realized he had to be the one to confess what a debacle he'd gotten them all into.

He looked up bravely and said it outright, about the best way it could come from him.

"What she's saying, is they expect you to be married...", he took a another breath in before blurting out the rest of the truth, "... and I kinda told them you were."


	2. Chapter 1: No lie is a white lie

Authors Note: This is my first SGA fanfic and it hasn't been beta-read so I apologize if it has grammar/spelling errors in or if the characters sound a bit off. Please let me know what you think of this, complaints, suggestions; any feedback would be helpful as long as it is constructive.

Also please read "Window to the Soul", it ties in with this fanfic (as does another fanfic I've yet to start entitled "The Days Today"), so the painting mentionned in particular will make a lot more sense.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Stargate in any incarnations of course and I'm not making any money, this is just some harmless fanfic fun.

* * *

Chapter 1: No lie is a white lie 

Previously....

Sheppard looked up bravely and said it outright, about the best way it could come from him.

"What she's saying, is they expect you to be married...", he took a another breath in before blurting out the rest of the truth, "... and I kinda told them you were."

* * *

Weir's eyes bored into his skull, as if trying to read his mind, as she practically screamed at him "What!" 

He pursed his lips together looking down at the table sheepishly and started to explain only to be cut off by Weir's angry questions. And maybe angry was too slight of a word to use.

"What the hell were you thinking? You told them I was married, to who?"

Before he could begin to construct an answer she carried on her fiery rant at him, hands flying off everywhere in emphatic motions

"No, let me guess you told them I was married to you."

And this was where he cut in, sounding a little smug, to correct her

"Actually no, that would have been too obvious a choice, besides I'd already introduced myself."

She flared up at his self assured answer.

"Oh, of course, it makes perfect sense" she replied sarcastically, something he'd never heard before from their valiant leader.

She looked up briefly and dismissed the other distinctly uncomfortable members of the team – minus McKay who hadn't come to the briefing to start with.

"Teyla, Ford , you can leave" she adopted a softer tone with them as if pointing out that she didn't blame them one bit. Leaving all the blame squarely on him.

He sunk further into his chair as she stared at him expectantly after the others had left, "Well?" she asked slightly less annoyed.

He hoped she'd worn herself out with the sudden outburst.

"It went rather like this...", he started as he recalled the previous events.

/Flashback to the Deluthion Entrance hall./

_He'd strolled on over back to the Deluthions after speaking with Teyla. He flashed what he was sure was a charming smile at them and asked what the problem was._

_Of course he already knew what the problem was, he just needed a natural opening to fix it._

"_We cannot permit an audience with our royalty if your leader is not trustworthy."_

"_Oh but she is." _

_It was a quick reply, making the lie a little easier to say._

"_So you mean to tell us your leader is partnered?"_

_Here was where he faltered._

"_For sure" he replied unsteadily, feeling a little nervous to lie outright. He rationalised they had no other choice._ _It as lie or starve._

_The Deluthions all smiled, beaming at each other at the news._

"_Good, good. Then we will make arrangements with your ambassador."_

_He frowned for a second wondering who they meant before realising they meant Teyla, who he signaled to come over. She scowled at him as she passed him, resuming a pleasant smile for the Deluthion who greeted her._

_As Teyla was lead away to talk with one of the Courtesans the other two crowded round his seeming eager to talk about Earth._

_There was nothing he liked better to do and it was so easy to slip into tales of Earth mode, he'd had practice with the Athosians and a few other cultures too._

_But eventually their attention had turned back to the subject of Weirs marriage, they wanted to know more about her partner._

_He thought about it shortly and realised it was an opportunity to impress. Weir couldn't just marry any old person, he reasoned they would have to be smart and on a close level of authority, so he settled for telling the Deluthions her husband was one the the most important members of their expedition to Atlantis and very intelligent._

_Upon mention of this McKays ears pricked up, he moved around to behind the Deluthions listening and apparently seeing exactly where this was headed. _

_Sheppard carried on talking whilst McKay stood behind the Deluthions making faces and eventually resorting to cutthroat motions, which had been the moment John chose to introduce the most obvious choice for Weir's partner._

_He'd not particularly intended for it to be McKay, though all the qualities he'd told the Deluthions did fit there were plenty of choices on Atlantis. He probably should have left it up to Doctor Weir herself but he'd got so sick of McKays presumption he'd already chosen him as the target that he thought it rather amusing to drop McKay right it it._

"_And here he is, Doctor Weirs other half. The very modest Doctor McKay"_

_The Deluthions turned around to a suddenly smiling Rodney McKay who never the less was sending otherwise imperceivable death glares to Major Sheppard._

_Ford stifled a laugh at the scene from across the room and Teyla took notice, announcing that everything was in order, pretty much rescuing McKay from further embarrassment._

_He would have thought by the fuming looks in the hall that McKay wouldn't have stopped whining all the way back to the gate, yet McKay was uncharacteristically silent, not saying a word the whole time._

/End of flashback/

"At least that explains why Rodney took off to his lab when you got back, and no wonder. Do you have any idea what position this puts us in? You lied to them and now Rodney and I have to live up to that promise."

Her voiced wasn't as raised as before but he got the feeling it would take quite a while before he was forgiven for all this, it really got to her for some reason and he didn't think it was just him going over the chain of command. But his thoughts stopped abruptly as he registered what she'd said.

"You're going through with it?"

He'd presumed as a fine diplomat she could work her ay out of the situation if she had to, so it came as a shock that she would actually even consider it.

It was obviously the wrong thing to say, her level of stress seemed to go higher in her rapid response to his not so smart question.

"What else can I do? We need these supplies and despite the lack of judgment and respect for myself and Doctor McKay that you showed, we cannot just drop off such arrangements. Lying to the people we are trying to forge alliances with is the worst possible thing I can imagine, second worse would be to snub them by cancelling these negotiations."

She turned her back on him breathing in deeply, calming down somewhat. He made the mistake to think it was all over, as she quickly spun around to watch his eyes closely as she made her final point.

"But if you ever do something like this again you'd better be prepared for the consequences. I do not take this undermining of my authority as something minor that will be forgotten. I've already warned you once and this is my final warning, you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am" he barked back in a military manner, regretting his actions severely. Two black marks for Johnny boy now he added mentally.

* * *

Elizabeth Weir paced her office, cup of coffee cradled in her hands as Teyla gave her details of the visit and preparations to be made. 

She hated the whole situation. It wasn't just that she didn't like the dishonesty of what they now had to do but also that she wasn't sure how wise it was to pretend to be married to one of the senior members of staff , let alone pretend to be infatuated with Rodney. She knew it was because it came to close to the truth, that she wasn't sure where the acting would begin or reality ended. It put both of them in an extremely awkward position that she could d nothing to change.

"Doctor Weir, did you hear what I said" Teyla's melodic voice broke her revere.

"No I didn't, I'm sorry" she apologised to the sympathetic Athosian.

She could tell Teyla was also uncomfortable with the arrangement, Athosians prided themselves on trustfulness and being party to such a deceit did not come lightly to the woman.

"I know this is difficult for you Doctor Weir, it is unfortunate that I could not stop Major Sheppard from his foolish course of action."

"Don't blame yourself Teyla, it really isn't your fault. Besides we are better concentrating on the preparations for the future rather than dwelling on what we can't change."

Teyla caught herself thinking that there was certainly more than one meaning to Weir's statement, and at least one that referred to her 'new husband' and hers relationship.

The subtle changes in the relationship between Drs Mckay and Weir had not gone unnoticed by the Athoisan, she pointedly looked at the portrait on the office wall.

Weir seemed to follow her stare, reminded of the person ho had created such a beautiful picture.

"I think that will do for now Teyla, thank you for your help. I'll convey the preparations to Doctor McKay myself, I'm sure he'll take it all better from me."

Teyla didn't doubt that sentiment as she walked out the door with Doctor Weir but she did worry about how the Doctor McKay would take it all generally.


	3. Chapter2: Truthfully, but not completely

Authors Note: This is my first SGA fanfic and it hasn't been beta-read so I apologize if it has grammar/spelling errors in or if the characters sound a bit off. Please let me know what you think of this, complaints, suggestions; any feedback would be helpful as long as it is constructive.

Please read "Window to the Soul" and "A Sour Taste in the Mouth", as they tie in with this fanfic (as does another fanfic I've yet to finish entitled "The Days Today"), so the painting mentioned in particular will make a lot more sense.

Also I really shouldn't have written this since I have any essay to do but I got so many supportive reviews I was inspired to carry on and write another chapter sooner than planned. Hope you like.

Spoilers: Possible spoilers for any episodes 1-14 Season one, though definitely for "The Eye" and "The Storm"

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Stargate in any incarnations of course and I'm not making any money, this is just some harmless fanfic fun.

* * *

Chapter 2: You can answer truthfully without answering completely

Previously....

Sheppard looked up bravely and said it outright, about the best way it could come from him.  
"What she's saying, is they expect you to be married...", he took a another breath in before blurting out the rest of the truth, "... and I kinda told them you were."

and...

"_And here he is, Doctor Weirs other half. The very modest Doctor McKay"  
The Deluthions turned around to a suddenly smiling Rodney McKay who never the less was sending otherwise imperceivable death glares to Major Sheppard._

_

* * *

_

Elizabeth Weir made her way down to the lab. She entered, smiling to herself that she had been right to presume this would be his refuge.  
"Rodney?" she said cheerfully, hoping to get him in a better mood. She had to get him to agree to this after all.

He turned around a grimace on his face. "You look cheerful, I take it Sheppard can't have told you yet."  
"Actually he has" she replied as she sat down against the side of the table, angling herself towards him."And you are smiling why?".She laughed to herself briefly at his look of utter confusion, it was quite endearing.

"I know this is not an ideal situation..."  
'Understatement of the year' came the answer from him as he went back to his work  
"..but this is important. Necessary even for the survival of Atlantis and I can't do this without you."

"And whose fault is that?" he replied bitterly as he mixed two glowing liquids into a beaker, "Sheppard should have thought of that before opening his mouth just to spite me."  
She stopped immediately, her reply caught in her head as she processed what he'd said. "To spite you?" she asked, growing concerned. "The Major said you were the most logical choice and Teyla said the Deluthions seemed to like the idea of the leader of Atlantis partnered with the smartest guy here."

For once he didn't take the bait for his ego, carrying on with his tirade against the Major's decision.  
"Yes, well, they might but its not even logical to lie so blatantly to the Deluthions and put yourself and I at risk at trying to keep up such a facade."

"I understand what you're saying Rodney and I definitely don't condone what John did but under the circumstances you should be able to see that it was better he choose you than anyone else."

His voice raised as he defied her reasoning.  
"But we shouldn't be under these circumstances at all. And I'm a scientist not a diplomat."He stuck his chin out defensively, eyes to the ceiling as he struggled to formulate his argument. Finally he looked back down to her, face full of honesty.  
"Plus I'm awful at acting and you've seen how badly I bluff too."His voice peaked in a fear as he'd said that and she realised too late he must have been remembering what Koyla had done to him, the conversation somehow mirroring part of what he had said to her out on the pier that time.

She stood, moving closer to place hand on his shoulder, pleading with him for some consideration on the matter and hoping to comfort him somewhat, to forget his other thoughts of the unpleasant past experience they had shared. Thinking briefly that it had effected him more than she had been aware.  
"Rodney please consider it more before you say no because no matter how much of a bad idea it was, we are here now and have to make the best of this opportunity to talk to the Deluthions."

He turned his face to her, straining to meet her eyes over his shoulder. He studied her face briefly before answering.  
"Alright"

At that she broke out into the largest smile he'd seen for a while and he continued, his voice softer having lost the angry edge it had had when he'd been thinking of Sheppard's stupidity, "...but just as long as you know I'm only doing his for you." he shuffled a bit on the spot guiltily before adding "You did say they had lots of luxuries right?"  
Where was he was going with that?"Yes, thats true, the variety of food and materials they possess is very diverse."

She noticed a sudden look in his eyes and the corners of his mouth turn up slightly as he appeared occupied with a fantastic thought.  
Then he turned back to her pronouncing as if a resolution, "I'm also doing this for the possibility of chocolate you understand. I will be severely disappointed if they don't have anything deliciously sweet to offer us.""I'm sure we can find something like that"At that he looked more relaxed and hopeful.She smiled back at him, was there was a moment that went by when he didn't think about his stomach?

"You realise we need to get our story straight before we meet with them"  
"Story?" His eyebrows furrowed and she found herself amazed at how obtuse he could be at times with things other than science."We have to get things right Rodney, if they suspect anything we don't know if the might be hostile to us"

His head shot up from the microscope he had been looking down as she said this and he turned around quickly to face her.  
"But I just told you I'm rubbish at bluffing."She tried to infuse her voice with a sense of tranquility. This all seemed to be worrying him considerably and she didn't blame him for finding it hard to believe they wouldn't screw it up somehow. It was quite a pretense they had to follow."So we keep it simple, close to the truth as possible. We say we've been friends since we were assigned the mission in Antarctica and we've recently gotten married."

His features twisted up as he thought about it and he opened his mouth to contest the idea, a panicked look clouding his face as he said so.  
"But then they might expect us to be lovey-dovey newlyweds..."She hadn't considered that possibility, the idea having just come straight off the top of her head."...and we'd have to act all sappy and... and..."His arms flew about as he tried explain, what she took to be disdain, further; clearly lost for the right word.

"Not that recently married, don't worry. As for the wedding, thats easier. They don't know what Earth ceremonies are like so if we both keep it simple and only one of us answers that if we are asked then there should be no problem."  
He'd turned away back to work which she took to be a sign he'd calmed down form the slight hysteria of the previous moment.

" Have you ever been to a wedding?"she put out as a last thought, oddly curious of the fact.  
She'd thought he'd begun to get used to the idea as she reassured him but at her last question he had moved away to fetch something and she wasn't sure if it had been necessary or not.

He took a minute to answer, when he was furtherest away from her she noticed, his voice quiet.  
"Just the one."

She walked over to him slowly, hoping she'd merely imagined his avoidance of her.  
"Any good?"

She'd arrived halfway over to him, a compromise incase he for some reason wanted distance, settling her crossed arms against a lab bench to support her position.

She could barely hear his strained voice over him pouring a cup of coffee.  
"I'm sure it was very amusing depending on who you were."Somehow he didn't sound like he believed what he'd said and she felt compelled to know why."Really?"

"No, not if you were the groom anyway. He got jilted, left at the altar."  
She frowned for a second in sympathy for the poor man, not that McKay could see and wondered whether the person had been a relative or friend of his. He at least didn't seem too amused to recount the story.

"Maybe that's not the best example of a wedding but I'm sure you've seen enough of them in films and on TV to think of something if it comes up."  
"Yeah" he said as he turned around, eyes strictly on his coffee as he took a slurp.Such a neutral and short reply from him seemed out of character but she didn't press him on it.

She stood up, her back straight, in control and prepared to leave, with just one final thing to sort out.  
"Well now thats settled we will be leaving in four hours. The Deluthions provided us with traditional dress we are expected wear whilst in the palace. Teyla quite rightly suggested its better if we change before we leave to make a good impression on them. I'll get someone to drop off your costume to your quarters."

He mumbled thanks in between drinking his coffee as she left his lab but she noticed it was far from pleased and surprisingly not even a sarcastic response as per usual. She attributed it to his nerves and walked on out thinking 'wait until he sees our clothes'.

* * *

An unrelenting high pitched voice could be heard all across the control centre as Rodney McKay whined, motioning to what he was wearing, which was floaty linen trousers and a tight shirt tunic with a cloth belt around the middle.

"This is ridiculous. I look like a cross between a ninja and someone form Harry Potter."

Teyla looked up at the Doctor, beginning the explaination for that particular detail again, as she tied the belt in the manner it was meant to be.  
"Dr McKay, these clothes are the traditional royal dress of the Deluthions. Only their honoured guests and socially elite are allowed to wear them."  
"Why's that, so all the lower classes can make fun of them all the better."  
Teyla looked at the scowling doctor and sighed, he made such a fuss at times.

"Look on the bright side McKay, the colour brings out your eyes." joked the Major from a distance.  
Sheppard entered dressed in unusually casual clothes for the occasion but it was certain he'd have a holster hidden somewhere on his person as he was coming along with Lieutenant Ford for security.

McKay pointed to the Major asking incredulously "How come he gets to dress normal?"  
Teyla rolled her eyes, glad her face was not in view of him, as she started to answer in a tone she usually reserved for use with young children  
"As I have already explained, it is a great honour to wear such dress and to not do so would severely offend the Deluthions."

Sheppard joined the arguement, coming to stand behind Teyla in support.  
"Yeah, don't look a gift horse in the mouth McKay. Besides they really aren't that bad. They look surprisingly good on you infact." Sheppard said as he took a good look at the Doctor, slight disbelief overcoming his face.

"You don't have to sound so surprised that I look good Major" bristled McKay as he straightened his blue tunic-shirt.  
Sheppard ignored the comment totally, clearly quite confused, before opening his mouth to question that.  
"And how do you even have any muscles to show off in that thing, all we ever seem to see is you filling your mouth with energy bars. How is it possible?"  
Sheppard's mind began to boggle at the engima, which appeared to also hit a spot with the Teyla who took on a thoughtful expression which was interrupted by the entrance of Ford and Dr. Weir.

Which was when Sheppard's mouth gaped open in curious surprise and Teyla smiled gently, leaving Rodney to turn around to see what was so interesting. And he'd swallowed nervously at the scene, his mouth suddenly unexplainably dry.

Ford was completely unremarkable as Rodney usually considered him to be as far as looks went but Elizabeth...

Her clothes weren't dissimilar to his, black trousers and shades of blue for the top but they were considerably tighter, obviously made to accentuate the female form, which they'd done very well at.  
The top was different too, long sleeves fluted at the cuffs in a rather feminine medieval style and embroidered in an intricate organic pattern that would have made him think Celtic, had he been able to think at all that was.

Teyla's voice broke the silence.  
"You look very lovely Dr Weir."  
He however hadn't noticed that, nor Weir's reply.  
"Why thank you Teyla. "

Or even her visage turning to the awed John.  
"John, do you like?" she asked an eyebrow in the air at his initial expression.  
That appeared to be when John had come back to reality, only very mildly embarrassed.  
"Oh yeah, sure. Those Deluthions really know how to make good fitting clothes. Even McKay looks good." he smirked in good humour at her.

"Rodney?"  
He realised he must have been staring and so tried to compensate, blurting out the start of the first sentence that came to his crawling mind."You look,.." and this was when he had to swallow, quickly going through the words he could use to describe her and settling on the only appropriate one, "very...nice, Elizabeth. You do"  
Sounding at least sure of the last two words he'd used.

She smiled warmly and returned the sentiment. "You don't look so bad yourself Rodney."  
Infact she'd never seen him in something so flattering as the Deluthion dress.  
She made herself turn away however, to the rest of them. Everyone was assembled. Ford and Sheppard for security, Teyla as the liaison to the Deluthions and herself and Rodney.  
"Time to go I think."She called up to the control room  
"Dial up the gate Grodin, we're ready to go."

About time Rodney thought as he waited for the wormhole to establish, tearing his eyes away from his leader to watch the chevrons light up. He reminded himself she was also his partner in crime in this mock play of theirs.

This wasn't going to be as easy as he hoped it would but it his fear had nothing to do with how bad an actor he was. Quite the opposite.

Infact he got the feeling this was a much worse an idea than she thought it was but he stepped through the gate nevertheless, idly wondering what the Deluthion greeting was that Teyla had rather anxiously mentioned but skipped the details of.


	4. Chapter3: It can be so easy to believe

Authors Note: This is my first SGA fanfic and it hasn't been beta-read so I apologize if it has grammar/spelling errors in or if the characters sound a bit off. Please let me know what you think of this, complaints, suggestions; any feedback would be helpful as long as it is constructive.

Also please read "Window to the Soul" and "A Sour Taste in the Mouth", as they tie in with this fanfic (as does another fanfic I've yet to finish entitled "The Days Today").

Once again I couldn't resist the urge to write, so here's the latest chapter plus a cookie for the next since I've promised myself I won't write that until the 10th Dec. I hope this chapter is as much fun to read as it was to write!

Spoilers: Possible spoilers for any episodes 1-14 Season one, though definitely for "The Eye" and "The Storm"

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Stargate in any incarnations of course and I'm not making any money, this is just some harmless fanfic fun.

* * *

Chapter 3: It can be so easy to believe in a lie

Previously....

Sheppard looked up bravely and said it outright, about the best way it could come from him.

"What she's saying, is they expect you to be married...", he took a another breath in before blurting out the rest of the truth, "... and I kinda told them you were."

and...

"_And here he is, Doctor Weirs other half. The very modest Doctor McKay"_

_The Deluthions turned around to a suddenly smiling Rodney McKay who never the less was sending otherwise imperceivable death glares to Major Sheppard._

and..

"...but just as long as you know I'm only doing his for you." Rodney shuffled a bit on the spot guiltily before adding "You did say they had lots of luxuries right?"  
Elizabeth noticed a sudden look in his eyes and the corners of his mouth turn up slightly as he appeared occupied with a fantastic thought.Then he turned back to her pronouncing as if a resolution, "I'm also doing this for the possibility of chocolate you understand. I will be severely disappointed if they don't have anything deliciously sweet to offer us."

* * *

They stood lined up, herself and Elizabeth at the front with Teyla and the other two behind.  
Nobody said anything much as they waited for the Deluthions. 

Mckay interrupted the silence with, "Why are we waiting?"  
Elizabeth listened only, leaving Teyla to answer the question.  
"It is better to be early than to be late and risk offending the Deluthions."  
"Right" was the terse response from McKay, who bounced up and down impatiently.

He had been acting shifty for some time now, fidgeting and quirking his face whilst trying to occupy his mind. Something must have occurred to him, as she saw him turn around towards Teyla.  
"Hey, you never finished explain what that whole greeting this was we're expected to do."

Teyla looked thoughtful for a second, recollecting the details.  
"Yes, I believe it would be wise to imform you now whilst we have a chance."

"So? If its anything like the Vulcan greeting then I'm covered"  
Mckay smirked for a second, before catching the Majors so not amused smile and Teyla's confused expression."Sorry. Anyhoo, you were saying?"

Teyla looked for a moment rather apphrehensive. Was there something she hadn't been telling them Elizabeth thought.  
"They will expect Dr McKay to perform the greeting of Earth first and then they will show you the traditional Deluthion greeting which you must replicate.""Thats still doesn't mean much to me Teyla. What is the Deluthion greeting?" she inquired"Yeah, a demonstration might well be in order. I mean we don't want to get this wrong, I mean we're all so eager not to offend anyone." quipped Rodney.

Teyla blushed "It would not be appropriate for me to demonstrate"  
"You mean incase the Deluthions saw it?"Teyla never had time to answer him as the Deluthions and their court entered, very vaguely late.

Fashionalby late and just enough to show how more important they are than us Mckay sniped mentally.

"Dr Weir, Dr Mckay". The Deluthion king bowed to each of them, hands clasped in prayer as he did so. "It is a wonderful occasion to greet two such remarkable visitors as yourselves."

"It is an honour to meet with you also King Halen." Dr. Weir said with a smile.

Halen did not look pleased, looking towards Teyla who proceeded to correct her people. "It is the job of the husband to greet, this is the Deluthion way."

At which Mckay looked put upon the spot. Everyone, all of the court stared at him.  
Sheppard praying for him to be on best behaviour.

"Its nice to meet you too Halen" Rodney said as he outstretched his right arm.  
Realising his error he quickly added with a small smile, "Oh, yeah. Earth greeting. You put out your right arm and shake hands."

Halen smiled unsurley but did as instructed and shook the scientists hand, beaming at him when he saw he had gotten it right.  
"Such an odd custom to have for a greeting. We have never come across a culture which has a formal greeting as that."

"You haven't? Why what's your greeting like?"

Halen smiled understanding what it was like to be at odds with what you knew.  
"I will show you."

Oh he'd had to ask hadn't he, but he'd wished he didn't know as he watched the king take his wife into his arms and proceed to tongue it out infront of all.

None of the Deluthions were fazed by it at all, it being the norm around there he guessed. He would have liked to see the look on his friends face as they saw it though, realising he and Elizabeth had to 'replicate' the greeting.

Halen moved back form his wife, smiling once again.  
Rodney thought he might well get sick to the teeth of that smile by the end of their visit.

"And you?"  
The leader was still smiling and they all watched the pair expectantly.

He wished he could roll his eyes at the situation. It all made sense why Teyla had been so secretive about the 'greeting', if she'd told Elizabeth she'd have told him and then he'd never have agreed to it.

Halen and his wife started to grow confused when nothing happened, prompting further explaination form them.  
"It is a display of trust in ones partner, sharing that intimacy with others bestows trust on those people. We know it is not normal for your people but surely there is no one you do not trust in this room."

Elizabeth leaned over to whisper into his ear.  
"We have to do this Rodney, this isn't optional if they want to get their trust."

He smiled graciously to the whole room and took her hands in his, facing her. Glancing to his the sides, the Deluthions smiling back on his left and Sheppard and Ford blankly standing there on the right, with Teyla avoiding his eyes.

His heart sped up and if he wasn't mistaken he thought he could feel Elizabeth's beast faster too.

He'd never felt more nervous in his life, standing their about to kiss his friend, his boss, infront of about thirty people including other people he worked with. It would have been bad enough just the two of them, even though it was just acting. He felt his stomach flip as he looked up into her eyes, something that reminded him of how he had felt for Melissa. He shook the thought from his mind, hating that she'd come up in this, he only wanted to forget his high school sweetheart and besides that Elizabeth was everything she wasn't and the comparison scared him.

But he felt his stomach flip again before moving in closer. Sure, he was doing this for his country, his planet, hell his galaxy and he was even doing it because he wanted to, a thought that lasted a second before he shoved it aside and concentrated on closing the distance.

Elizabeth felt weak, almost powerless, the ball was in Rodney's court and if he didn't do this they'd be revealed for what they were. She prayed that he'd see sense but was surprised somehow when he started to close the gap between them fast . His face so near she could feel his breath as his lips met hers, barely hesitating, a sudden confidence to his movements.

He felt an electricity to the exchange, and his lips moved beyond his control, lasting longer than he knew was necessary for such a simple greeting.

And for those few moments she'd felt lost, unaware of all those watching, amazed at the warm caress of his mouth, infused with both passion and tender care.  
When he withdrew she resisted the urge to follow him, seeking his touch.

She'd tried to catch his eyes but he looked away embarrassed and she'd horrifyingly blushed infront of them all, feeling a heat on her face that she was sure wasn't unnoticed by the rest of the team.  
Whilst she was pleased he'd had the courage to kiss her infront of them all, she had been expecting a chaste kiss. Instead she had found his lips upon her own sooner and longer than anyone had thought would happen, except the Deluthions who seemed very pleased and more than convinced.

So she'd smiled her in her best diplomatic way and agreed to a tour, noticing but not acknowledging that Rodney had gone as quiet as a mouse.

He had withdrawn, swallowing nervously, concentrating on the tour. Concentrating on avoiding her face and avoiding grinning like a giddy schoolboy.  
He shouldn't feel this way about it, it wasn't like she wanted to kiss him, it was all a ruse.And his heart sank lower, his sudden high dropping to a despair in an instant of remembering it means nothing.

_She's just your friend, you mean nothing more to her.  
She didn't pull away because she had to do that as much as you did, you mean nothing to her. _

He repeated the phrase in his head as the tour of the astounding palace commenced, though even with the amazing rooms all he could really think about, attempt to ignore, was the feeling left on his lips of her and the wish for more no matter how much she had made his stomach do somersaults.

Sheppard walked behind the pair of Atlantian leaders, paying minimal attention to the tour.  
He'd found it bizarre to watch the Deluthion 'greeting' between Weir and McKay. He'd never seen McKay like that, infact he'd had image of McKay as the eternal geeky bachelor scientist, always being rejected by gorgeous women. He admitted that was a bit unfair to think of him like that, even someone who was as annoying as McKay could be should deserve happiness.

However, it was more than a little shocking to see him pashing with Weir although he conceded that it was his fault that the two had to this 'husband and wife' thing going, meaning he really shouldn't complain about the weirdness at seeing such a scene. Only Weir had actually blushed and seemed to be avoiding any contact with her 'partner' and McKay had never looked more miserable in his life, also avoiding Weir and anyone else's eyes.

He wondered what was wrong and hoped they'd get over it, or else the mission might well fail. They'd just have to get used to being more intimate because he didn't like the chances of the Deluthions buying a couple that never wanted to in the same room.

* * *

Next chapter we have 

... a royal dinner party

... a princess who has a crush on one of the team

...a very awkward moment

... and its very awkward morning after scene

and here's a little excerpt from near the end of that chapter.

_**Rodney's face flitted between utter disbelief and comprehension as he stood watching the Deluthion Queen retreat gracefully to their version of a lounge.**_  
"_**Did she just imply what I think she did?"**_

_**Elizabeth tried to suppress the urge to giggle at the weirdness of the exchange that they'd just had. Settling only on a "Yes" for fear she'd betray her calm diplomatic exterior further. However, Rodney didn't seem amused, rather unsettled for the third time since they'd arrived there.**_

_**He looked back at the bottle mournfully; pancakes would never be the same again.**_  
"_**And here I was thinking it was the most innocent of foods." **_


	5. Chapter 4: Denial doesn't make it the tr...

Authors Note: This is my first SGA fanfic and it hasn't been beta-read so I apologize if it has grammar/spelling errors in or if the characters sound a bit off. Please let me know what you think of this, complaints, suggestions; any feedback would be helpful as long as it is constructive.

Also please read "Window to the Soul" and "A Sour Taste in the Mouth", as they tie in with this fanfic as does "The Days Today" the latest and last prequel to this story.

Here it is, the chapter where Rodney's prayers are kind of answered.

It's a bit overdue but I've basically fitted two chapters into one so I hope the wait was worth it and as always I'd love to hear what everyone thinks of it. Chapter 5 should be up within a week or so.

Spoilers: Possible spoilers for any episodes 1-14 Season one, though definitely for "The Eye" and "The Storm"

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Stargate in any incarnations of course and I'm not making any money, this is just some harmless fanfic fun.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Denial doesn't make it the truth**

* * *

Previously.... 

Sheppard looked up bravely and said it outright, about the best way it could come from him. "What she's saying, is they expect you to be married...", he took a another breath in before blurting out the rest of the truth, "... and I kinda told them you were."

and...

"_And here he is, Doctor Weirs other half. The very modest Doctor McKay" __The Deluthions turned around to a suddenly smiling Rodney McKay who never the less was sending otherwise imperceivable death glares to Major Sheppard._

and..

"...but just as long as you know I'm only doing his for you." Rodney shuffled a bit on the spot guiltily before adding "You did say they had lots of luxuries right?" Elizabeth noticed a sudden look in his eyes and the corners of his mouth turn up slightly as he appeared occupied with a fantastic thought. Then he turned back to her pronouncing as if a resolution, "I'm also doing this for the possibility of chocolate you understand. I will be severely disappointed if they don't have anything deliciously sweet to offer us."

* * *

There was a great fanfare as the guests arrived, a broad man in black robes announcing in a deep and honourable voice each of the pairs. He'd started with the king and queen, even though they'd been the first to enter, next had been them, announced as the king and queen of Atlantis. Sheppard had snorted with amusement but quieted down as he and Teyla had to walk through the double arched doorway rather reminiscent of a heart shape. 

"Elana Deflora and Jareto Kllian, her promised"

At tall young woman came in, the resemblance made it obvious she was related to the king and queen, if not for the name. She walked in in a regal manner with long flowing golden hair swaying as she moved her head to look around slowly, seeing everyone and taking in the details. Elizabeth stood upright, meeting the womans gaze neutrally. There was something cold about the way she addressed people silently. No emotion there until someone caught her eye, that someone appeared to be Rodney who stood nervously next to her.

Things had been awkward since the kiss in the entrance hall and even her presence did not seem to calm him, but he smiled back at the princess. Elizabeth felt the corners of her mouth tug down, frowning, against her wish to remain impassive and in control as her job required.

The young man who followed her, her promised, scowled openly at Elana's affection towards one of the strangers among them. At first he seemed pretty, a rather delicate boy still lanky for his years but his handsomeness clearly wasn't matched with Elana's. Seeing his face twist in anger revealed a grotesque greed in his eyes for the girl and Elizabeth felt some pity for her, wondering if they were 'paired' by choice or for convenience. It seemed, however, to set the prince's mood for the whole dinner, a permanent scourge evident as they all joined the king and queen at the elaborately decorate table.

"Be seated." announced the king, lifting his goblet up to them.

They all shuffled along the side of the table opposite the king with herself and Rodney seated in the middle next to each other.

The Deluthions had promised a small gathering to welcome them on their first night, which had turned out to be a good group of twenty of their closest relatives, causing the crowded table.

As more people made their way to the benches she found herself pushed up closer to both of those seated next to her. Not that their hosts seemed to mind the cosy seating she thought as she spied the king and queen nearly seated in each others laps. Thinking themselves too formal looking for husband and wife, Elizabeth took hold of Rodney's hand, raising it with hers to sit on the table top. She met his confused look with a small smile that she hoped looked genuine. His found his hand was sweaty, shaking slightly. She took that to mean he found all the attention unnerving and squeezed his hand gently, meant reassuringly, before letting go and bringing her own hands to her lap neatly.

The king started to eat, picking up his food with the odd utensils.

She heard Rodney whisper into her ear, "Spork anyone?" and giggled a little at his comment. He seemed for a moment to be back to his usual self, both of them back to how it had used to be.

She tried to ignore the flash of sadness of how things had been recently, ever since that argument in her office which he'd stormed out of. Sometimes it had felt like he'd stormed out of her life rather than just her office, and she was enjoying this reprieve, finally seeing Rodney for more than just five minutes a day.

Everyone was tucking in, following the kings example, though not down to the tee – since the king and queen were now sharing their food, taking turns to food each other adoringly. There seemed to be little issue of the border between public and private to them, which made her wonder what trouble that might cause whilst they were here. Then she glanced across to her right, seeing Rodney studying the various plates of food, prodding some and sniffing small lumps.

He didn't notice her watching him as he scanned it all with an impression he wouldn't like where it was going.

Rodney spoke up at last, unsatisfied with his own conclusions.

"Is there any lemon in this food?"

The queen stopped abruptly, answering after some thought.

"Everything is citrus based, it is a great delicacy on our world."

"Everything?!" Rodney turned to look at Elizabeth, almost hysterical, half asking the question in a pitch that was nearest to a squeak she'd ever heard him do.

"Is it a problem?" asked the king, not understanding their concern.

"Dr McKay," she paused realising her mistake and correcting it, "Rodney, is allergic to citrus."

"Mortally allergic" add Rodney, wanting to emphasise exactly what was meant.

"We apologise we did not know."

Rodney continued on, in an equally high pitched voice as he had first had, oblivious to the sincerity of the queen.

"But I'll collapse, I'm hypoglycemic" he said turning panicked to Elizabeth, "I don't have any power bars with me since these damn clothes don't have any pockets" he said, padding the tunic for effect and a slight regret.

"Rodney..." her eyebrow went up, knowing he'd get the point between that and her warning tone.

It wasn't a good policy to insult when a guest. He calmed down at her look, sheepish but still very concerned.

"But it is only two courses that are savoury, then we will move on to the sweet foods."

"Sweet foods?"

Elizabeth saw a certain surprise and wonder in his voice, they'd long since run out of chocolate and even sugar for coffee. More recently coffee had been rationed and Rodney had had to make do with 4 cups a day which had not had the effect one would think. They'd all observed him getting more exuberant and eccentric without the coffee, almost as if it had a tranquilising effect, quite the reverse of what was normal – she smiled at the memory of a dumbfounded Carson, expressing disbelief at the fact in a deep Scottish brogue, the emotion drawing out his accent as was usual.

But back to the moment she found Rodney staring at the queen as if what she said was too good to believe.

The queen looked unnerved by this, filling in the conversation more for Rodney's awed silence.

"Yes, the last three courses. None will have any citrus in, it is not a desired combination to have bitter with sweet."

She smiled brilliantly at him, an ecstatic grin on his face at the news, anticipating pudding in the plural, a sugar overload that she hoped they could all handle. Leading to him saying "Well lets get on with it then" in an eagerness that as soon as they had finished the beginning two courses he could start his first.

The talk was idle as they sat on their benches, usually restricted to the few people beside or opposite. It was hard to keep up with the five or six small conversations along the table, but she didn't want to miss the opportunity to learn more about their race, something Teyla seemed keen to do as she had already asked several questions about their culture. Sheppard was keeping quiet, happy eating and listening to Teyla's conversation. There were a few other less interesting topics being discussed, as ford made small talk with a shy courtesan about the food and several others gossiped among themselves.

The only conversation that she truly felt the need to listen to was the one right in front of her, battling across the sides between Jareto, Elana, her parents occasionally and Rodney who had nothing better to do than watch them eat, eyeing food hungrily, or to join in the argument.

Elana had begun very neutrally, posing the question of what might come of the crossing between their two peoples but soon it become a heated test of the wills between her eagerness to share all and Jareto's paranoia and obvious distrust of their 'new allies'.

The king and queen interrupted politely, inserting diplomatic comments to balance the argument as it progressed, though growing concerned as it blew out of proportion.

And the whole thing came crashing down in one second, as Rodney made some snide comment she had missed. What had not been lost on her were the reactions of the two others, Jareto fixed a sharp stare at him and Elana had just stopped for a minute before bursting into incontrollable laughter, at which her future partner only grew more annoyed, the glance skipping between Rodney and Elana.

Rodney had for a that minute stopped breathing, she guessed wondering if he'd stuck his foot in it very undiplomatically but he broke out in a smile as the girl sobbed with laughter, seeing no real harm was done.

She smiled herself, humouring the tense situation, the king and queen doing so as well, perhaps grateful he had diffused the two's tiff.

From then on they had moved swiftly to the puddings, with Rodney being offered twice as much as everyone else. He dug in enthusiastically, spoilt for choice, taking a bit of everything he had.

She opted for a little of a select few plates, knowing there would be several more courses and not wanting to hit her limit just yet.

She caught a comment further up from Sheppard, something whispered not so quietly to Teyla about McKay looking like he was in heaven. She had to agree he looked very happy though it may just have been the sweet high.

The puddings weren't the only sweet thing at the table though. Since the end of the argument, Elana had been sending appreciative looks to Rodney, he was oblivious in his own private sugary bliss, eyes only for his plate and the serving dishes but Elizabeth had seen them too many times to be mistaken. She was thankful they were seated opposite, not liking the thought of what more Elana might do if sat next to Rodney, for nothing of those looks was innocent. Any sweetness was thick, syrupy and sick and something that made her want to send the girl daggers, but she refrained remind herself she had no place. Until she remembered that her she did and two could play that game.

"Enjoying the meal, Elana? Jareto?" she said innocently, bringing their attention to one another, Elana looking up from her sly stare at Rodney which Elizabeth was now sure Jareto had seen.

Elana went quiet, looking back for a long moment before putting on a mock pleasantness and smiling coyly at Jareto as she replied. "Of course, how could one not enjoy a meal with those dear to her."

Jareto's brows curled in confusion before he looked grateful of the sentiment, a more flattering look passing over his face showing he was pleased and that it was a treasured rarity from her.

But even as she ended her words Elizabeth saw the daring glance to Rodney as she turned from her beloved Jareto on the right to her accuser.

She said nothing more to that, feeling it dangerous to challenge the hotheaded princess twice in succession.

* * *

Rodney felt chilly as they were walked to their room, deep in the royal residences. 

Full from the meal he wanted to do nothing more than to collapse on a warm bed and fall asleep.

The only problem was Elizabeth, sharing a room with her.

There had been no time to make up some excuse of earth having different customs, the Deluthions had already asked that at dinner, near the end and Sheppard had foolishly answered without thought before anyone could. Teyla had missed her mark too, stamping on his foot as she'd seen others do in similar situation but john had completely missed it's significance and carried on whilst giving Teyla an annoyed perplexed look. The Deluthions had been happy with the answer, pleased no alternative arrangements needed to be made and Sheppard had given him an apologetic look later as they'd exited from the dining hall but Rodney sweared he wouldn't get off that easy.

Something he amended when they got to the room, he was very very sure Sheppard would not get off with that scowl only.

There was only one bed, one particularly small bed. The attendant hadn't known what was wrong as the pair of them had stared in horror at it.

It was obvious but somehow his mind had ignored the possibility.

The attendant left them staring at it, and Rodney waited until he was totally gone to speak

"Don't worry, I'll sleep on the floor."

He moved to take some of the lush coverings for himself but she spoke up strangely, still looking at the bed in thought.

"No, that won't look right if anyone comes in to wake us."

Whilst it was true he didn't want to give in that easily, only she wouldn't take no for an answer and he found himself wondering how they were going to manage this.

He felt hot, flushed almost and realised the bedroom was heated unlike the wide corridors, and he was unnaturally warm.

"Um, I need to undress," quickly adding a but, "not completely...er, where do I do that?" he asked Elizabeth.

The room was devoid of anything screen like, with no adjoining bathroom.

She sat back to him, not able to see her face.

"Don't worry I won't look, you're safe."

It was a joking tone but she didn't seem happy with this anymore than him.

He started to take off his weird robes and trousers, getting down to his undergarments, glad he'd worn his best for the occasion even though he didn't want her to see them.

Then it occurred to him he'd have to do the same. He sat down on the edge of the bed, back to her.

"Ok, all done. Now you, got my back to you, promise I won't peek."

The room was quiet except for the small sounds of fabric creasing, curious noises hat made him wonder what was happening. Then he heard the door creak, jumping up and round, an attendant standing in the entrance with extra bedlinen.

"What are you doing, you didn't even knock?!" he exclaimed loudly, forgetting the differences they might have here.

The attendant was shocked, meekly replying as if hurt by Rodney's words.

"You both looked dissatisfied with the bed. I came here with more bedding, i did not wish you to be displeased with our arrangements. I am sorry,I will go."

With those words he placed the throws on the floor by the entrance and retreated noting the man was no longer paying attention to him.

Rodney realised his mistake when he heard the boy leaving, he hadn't heard the last thing the boy had said, his eyes having drifted down to see how Elizabeth had reacted, forgetting her state of undress.

And now even though she hadn't seen him look at her she would know, he must have been looking in her direction towards the door. he felt guilty for breaking his promise, he hadn't meant to but he felt uncomfortable. He would have blushed if he could and was glad he'd retreated under the covers, hiding any embarrassing things including his boxers. They were his best but that wasn't saying too much really, suddenly nervous at the idea of her seeing him similarly. What would she say to his Darkwing Duck emblazoned underwear? Though a better question he chose to ignore was what would she say seeing him in only boxers generally.

He clutched the covers around him, as high as he could get, up to his neck despite making him overheat and looked over to her.

She still sat on the edge of the bed, in her red knickers and vest top. Both simple and practical from his view but no less appealing. Thank god he could only see the back view.

She had said nothing since her first promise not to look. Was she angry?

"Elizabeth?"

He could expect a lot of different things to come out of her mouth in response but her girlish giggling wasn't one of them. she doubled over, as if it was all so funny and made her sides split before curling onto the bed next to him and continuing what was now a laughing fit.

"What's so funny?" he asked bemused.

She tried to pull her face back to it's normal dimensions but only laughed more, clutching her arm across his covered chest for support.

He found himself smiling at such a carefree moment, finding it funny in a bizarre way.

She tried once more to speak, a few words came out broken by her infectious grin between laughs.

"I........don't........know.........can't.........stop" came the fractured reply over a minute or two.

Eventually it subsided and they were left there, Elizabeth sleepily clinging to him whilst on top of the covers, him underneath trapped but not unpleasantly so.

It was surreal and for a little while at least, then and in the following dreams he had, it was almost believable they were together.

* * *

She awoke to cool air, wondering why until she opened her eyes and recalled the whole thing that had happened last night. 

Something odd had come over her, a release of something that had come out in one go. She couldn't remember when she'd last had a laughing fit, if she ever had since her childhood.

She stretched her fingers, surprised to hear a groggy moan, then realising her arms was draped across Rodney's half asleep form. He jerked his head, mumbling something, still not properly awake.

She withdrew her arm, taking this opportunity to dress without a repeat of last nights happenings. It was hard to classify what had happened, it had been so strange but it wasn't something she wanted to repeat. Well, she knew that wasn't entirely true, it mostly fit in perfectly with how they were meant to act. But it couldn't happen again because they hadn't needed to act then and it hadn't been acting either. And she knew they'd failed where it mattered most, the confused attendant's face had said that much. She wanted to get to breakfast as soon as possible to find out what if anything had gone around. The people round her weren't ones to scoff at the concept of gossip as the meals courtesans attested to.

* * *

He'd been prodded at far too early an hour, Elizabeth threatening to throw off the covers if he wasn't up in the five minutes after she'd gone to refresh herself in the gardens, to take in the morning air she'd said. 

It was just an excuse to get away from him he knew, and though he was grateful that she wouldn't see his childish boxers because he would of course be ready when she came back, he also knew the night had left another disquieting air between them. More uneasy if possible than the scene he'd made a month or so ago.

She'd returned as promised, punctual and they'd walked silently to the dining hall, running into the queen on their way there.

Queen Cassina greeted them fairly normally, Rodney being glad there were no more customs they needed to adhere to for it, just a simple easy and non-awkward hello as was usual.

She presented them with a bottle and a knowing smile he didn't like to see.

"What's this for?" he asked, aware he sounded very defensive, looking the gift horse in the mouth and all. But you couldn't be too careful on this planet.

"It is just a simple gift for you both, my husband and I heard of the incident of the previous even."

Incident? he thought, disturbed that it would be known as that or even known at all.

"You know?"

"We all do, there are no secrets here in our court."

He doubted that was true but kept his mouth shut not risking saying anymore.

Elizabeth took the gift gratefully, she made it all seems so easy as she thanked the queen, eliciting a nostalgic smile from the woman.

"Do not thank me, thank the spirits for you luck, that you have such young love, a passion yet to be explored, so tentative are the first joyous years."

He forced a smile as the woman beamed at them, watching them both together.

The stare made him feel anxious and he took the gift from Elizabeth, examining it to avoid the Queens happy gaze.

There was some brief chatter between Elizabeth and Cassina in which he noted Teyla and the others also knew about the 'incident', he hated to think what they'd say about it especially if the gossip got around like Chinese whispers, who knew what they thought had happened even though really it had been about what hadn't. As far as he could tell the Deluthions admired their newness to it all, not knowing exactly how new it all was or how fake either. Though Rodney wished he knew how fake it was himself. He was however distracted from everything else, conversation and thought by the taste of the substance he'd dipped his finger in.

"It's maple syrup! It's maple syrup!" he cried in delight.

It was a miracle, stranded in the Pegasus galaxy and he'd found maple syrup. He'd only really said it twice for effect but it had been enough to catch the womens attention.

"It is the syrup of the Gartio tree, as we know it at least."

He looked up at what the queen said, an inspiration upon him, looking to Elizabeth's stunned visage

"The ancients must have brought it here, or put it on Earth, either way we have maple syrup. Just think of the possibilities, it'd go great with pancakes and waffles, if only we could get some...."

He trailed off with a torrent of thoughts on the matter but not finishing as the queen started talking again sounding greatly concerned at what he'd said.

"Pancakes? If they are a food you should know we it is not meant for such a use."

He paused in his musing, stopping at how well it would go with the fruit salad MRE.

"It's not? What do you use it for, please tell me you do eat it" he pleaded.

"Oh yes," the queen said with a tiny laugh, flipping her flowing grey hair back over her shoulder, "but it is for two people to enjoy between themselves. Why would we waste such a delicious thing on a food."

She wandered off chuckling lightly and leaving Rodney standing stock still, one sticky finger held up and the bottle luckily still held tightly by his tense grip.

Rodney's face flitted between utter disbelief and comprehension as he stood watching the Deluthion Queen retreat gracefully to their version of a lounge.

"Did she just imply what I think she did?"

Elizabeth tried to suppress the urge to giggle at the weirdness of the exchange that they'd just had. Settling only on a "Yes" for fear she'd betray her calm diplomatic exterior further. However, Rodney didn't seem amused, rather unsettled for the third time since they'd arrived there.

He looked back at the bottle mournfully; pancakes would never be the same again.

"And here I was thinking it was the most innocent of foods."

It was extremely bad combining the desirability of his sweet tempered friend, who he admitted was very attractive, with one of his favourite condiments, itself highly tempting. He feared he would never get the image out of his head, which would make looking her in the eye very difficult without it bringing up inappropriate thoughts, feelings and possibly reactions.

Elizabeth seemed to be asking if he was asked ok., hard to say since he was standing eyes glazed over, a mix of horror and glee on his face and he knew that would be what it looked like.

Then he opened his eyes wide, suddenly hypersensitive to how close she stood and how she was touching him, firm grip on his shoulder, thumb caressing unconsciously in what she must have thought was reassuringly. It only made him feel entirely the opposite, so he shirked her touch, making what he knew were feeble excuses about not wanting to miss breakfast and offend the hosts.

He walked off with the gift, leaving her hurt and pondering what she'd done.

* * *

The rest of the morning meal was fairly uneventful, nothing said in front of the Deluthion courtesans , even though there were several inquiring looks form Sheppard and Ford. 

It was only Teyla who was contented for the duration of the dining.

He was the last to leave, Elizabeth getting off early to go to witness the congress she had been informed happened at ten o'clock by their standards.

It had been odd to eat sweets for breakfast but they were one of the few royal dishes that did not contain lemon the server had advised him and he'd accepted it and told them he could provide some recipes if they liked.

He was on his way to the kitchens straight after since he had nothing else to do apart from await Elizabeth's return.

He turned right as the waiter had instructed, followed by Teyla. Her lithe feet sped up, soon walking at his fast pace. She gave him a look. It had no name, it was indescribable but he knew what it signaled.

He stopped, facing her and cradling the syrup bottle protectively. "What?" he asked impatiently.

She took her eyes off the gift, looking to him. "What is it?" she asked as she moved her gaze back to the blue bottle, peering at it unable to ascertain its contents.

Well, it wasn't the question he'd been expecting. Ever since the whole bizzaro world turned-into-a-teenager-for-a-day and his chat with her in the Athosian tent, he'd had this agitation when her gaze meandered to him. Like she could read his thoughts, it was silly he knew, she couldn't actually do that but that never stopped the sensation.

" It's maple syrup, gift from the hobnobs, the Major should have told you about that unless it would be considered cruel to tell you abut the finest product Canada has and not have any to sample. Anyway I'm not likely to use it the way they intended, more likely Sheppard and you would find it......_beneficial_." he said with an amused grin, that faltered at her curt response.

"Is it not intended for sexual activity. Why would you presume Major Sheppard and I to need it?"

She was wily, she'd known all along what it was, it had been a trick to get him talking.

One that worked and now he'd dug himself in a hole. This was why he hated this happening, being alone with Teyla was not good for his mental stability.

"Its just more likely, you and John are good friends. I'm not saying you are anything else but if anyone was going to need it..."

That hadn't come out right, nothing ever did when she questioned him, it only incriminated him more.

"Why would I and Major Sheppard need it more than you and Dr Weir. Are you not friends? Would it not be just as likely if not more so."

There was an ever so logical element to her reasoning, far more sense in it then his weak attempts at an explanation. She raised an eyebrow carefully and he resisted the urge to call her Spock, feeling it wasted with no Earth humans about. Sheppard would have appreciated it most and have been left to explain too, only he was absent from the inquisition. Another quote popped up when he thought that. No expects the Spanish inquisition; nor the Athosian one either. Mental note to himself to use that next time Sheppard was under the limelight from her, if she'd ever get off his case first that was.

"Yes but what does that have to do with it.?"

The chance he'd like her response was minute but he tried to out reason her vainly. He was a scientist and he should be ashamed he couldn't win this mild mannered argument. Only problem was this wasn't about quantum physics, theoretical or not, it was about people, relationships or the lack of specifically. Or more like the denial of. She could see it plain as day, that was what unnerved him. What annoyed him was she wanted to hear him admit it.

"You and Dr Weir have a deeper friendship than John and I."

The next part came out before he could stop to think of a better way to express it. He was trapped in the verbal and logical equivalent of a spiders web, her honed mind closing in on his, far more experienced; more than enough to out wit him in such matters.

"That's it, it's just friendship Teyla. Elizabeth's my friend, nothing more."

There was no way she'd leave it at that and walk off. He was correct, she added just a few words more but they were vital and the crushing blow.

"...But you wish for more".

Teyla was normally good at spotting subtle things that no one else would, it made her a good trader, able to see weakness and tell lies from truth but he didn't like that she could see right through him.

He knew she'd won technically because any refutal would be futile, interpreted much th same way as the Shakespearean 'I think he doth protest too much' for sure.

There was an option left. She thought she had won but she hadn't, it was a draw. Rodney decided silence was golden, it had worked for him so far, depending on your idea of works.

* * *

Elizabeth was lost. The halls were grand but all too similar. 

She was pleased to see the familiar face of Teyla who but dropped her smile when she saw the serious face of the woman, no cheerful facade today.

"Dr. Weir."

The greeting was formal, down to business. If only she knew what business she had with her but she had no doubt Teyla would let her know.

"I wanted to discuss with you your's and Dr McKay's position"

It seemed a strange time to bring the issue up, she'd long since forgiven Teyla for not being able to stop the Major, if anyone had ever been likely to be able to in the first place.

"Don't worry Teyla its not your fault, it was John who agreed to this." Elizabeth said cautious of who could be hanging around.

"That is not what I meant to discuss."

"Then what? This isn't good place to talk about it, walk this way" she signaled away from nearby courtesan's room she'd found on her exploring and searching for her quarters.

"I wish to know how you are...this is a sudden change for you both."

"What do you mean Teyla" she asked warily, well aware what Teyla was referring to. She'd have been surprised if the Athosian leader hadn't noticed the change in their behaviour but she still didn't like her mentioning it one bit.

"For a month you have both been absent from each others presence, I have not seen you together except for in meetings."

"We've both been busy. I have a lot of work Teyla, you know that and Rodney's the same." she replied, as if Teyla should know better.

"For those who are important we make time and I do not believe that Dr McKay is so unimportant that you could not make time to socialise with him."

"Your point?"

It was blunt, perhaps more than had meant to come out.

And it only frustrated Teyla further, fueling her argument.

"Why do you both deny your feelings?"

"Our feelings?" she asked incredulous at the question Teyla posed.

She didn't really need to ask but she did anyway, not ready to give in. It made her angry that she would bring it up here of all times and places.

"You both appear to wish to ignore that you care for each other even though it does neither of you any good."

Teyla was right and they both knew but Elizabeth didn't like being told what was the right thing to do, she didn't take orders or these kind of 'suggestions' even if Teyla had her interests at heart. It was her problem, hers to deal with and so she dealt with it by lying blatantly. Not admitting it left no room for talking of it unless Teyla wished to call it a lie out loud, something she didn't think they'd got to yet.

"Frankly I don't know what your talking about. I have been very busy and I can't put personal issues before Atlantis. Rodney is my friend and I know he understands"

Teyla unusually scowled at her, deeply annoyed at what she'd said judging from her clenched jaw.

"I believe he does understand but it is not about what you say it is. You both avoided each other until now, where you are forced together. I was worried but now I hope some good may come out of this predicament, you have no choice to pretend what is true. I pray that you see what is good of this."

They stood, both braced by the strong words but silently fuming, neither having any more to say on the subject.

Then Elizabeth heard light footsteps, Elana emerging further down the corridor, walking towards her serenely, seeming inordinately happy.

Looking back Teyla was retreating, deliberately using the entrance of the princess as her opportune ending of the discussion between them.

Elizabeth mused she'd prefer Teyla's fury more than the predatory Elana. She walked like she owned everyone and thing, swinging her hips as she approached incredibly slowly. She knew Elizabeth knew she wanted to talk to her and she was making her wait for her to reach her.

"A little tiff? Whatever over, not your dear husband I hope."

Elana should not have had any reason to suspect that was the subject, unless...

The footsteps had been very softly placed but not the quietest Elizabeth believed the soft slippers Elana wore could bear. Elana had been snooping, not such a crime when it was her home but Elizabeth didn't like to think what amount of that conversation the prissy princess might have heard. Or who she might tell.

Not her parents, the girl was a lot more cunning than that. If she would use it she'd use it well, to her advantage, only Elizabeth wasn't too sure how that would be.

There was also the way she pronounced 'husband'. It wasn't a native word, they appeared to use the terms promised and partnered much like they used engaged and married. Still the sound from the girls lips seemed to mock the term, but Elizabeth couldn't be sure she knew and didn't intend to give any information away. She let Elana speak first.

"I will be looking forward to seeing Rodney at the ball tonight."

She hated the fact Elana used his first name as if she knew him intimately, she had no right to. Then her head caught up with the rest of the sentence.

"The ball?" she queried, wishing she hadn't but knowing it was better to know than to face the confident princess who liked having the upper hand.

"Yes, it is late, after the grand meal. There will be dancing and drink, there is after all much to celebrate, so much to appreciate that you will bring to us."

it was a subtle hint, a veiled threat, not that there was anything she could do unless she wanted to ruin the negotiations that would start tomorrow. There was an informal agreement between their peoples but no fine details layed out. The Deluthions liked getting to know them, befriending them before getting down to the nittygritty. It was either a refreshing level of trust or a tactic as cunning as their daughter might employ.

There was an abrupt change in topic, one Elizabeth had not expected.

"You are lucky to have such a husband, but tell me what is the exact meaning of the word. It is different is it not to our word partner."

It was fairly innocuous as questions went and she perhaps let her guard down a little, answering with ease.

"It seems to be mostly the same actually."

The second question she should have seen coming but the first had been so designed to be unconcerning.

"I am curious do marriages last forever on your world?" the girl asked as she circled her, like a vulture, picking apart the intricacies of marriage, or at least the only one she concerned herself with. Elizabeth didn't like to think why, though she could hazard a guess.

"It depends, on the people, on the circumstances..."

She would have gone on but Elana cut her off brutally.

"That's a no then." she asked rhetorically, obviously pleased but perhaps wanting to hear a confirmation.

When she said nothing further Elana felt she had to continue, most likely wanting to show off her knowledge, as if she held a power over her.

"Less than ten hours left in which to prepare but I'm sure you'll try your best for your husband." she said, walking off before she was finished, once again leisurely. She gave a slight pause to look Elizabeth up and down with a small smirk of superiority as she departed.

There was the tone again, around husband, like she didn't believe it meant anything.

Whilst Elizabeth knew it didn't mean what they'd pretended, it did mean something and the real point was that Elana should know what it meant and respect that until she was sure otherwise. Which Elizabeth hoped the girl couldn't be sure of, there hadn't been more than vague mentioning of the real situation in her and Teyla's conversation, most of it would not make sense unless you had a decent clue what was going on already... but that was what she was afraid of.

If Elana started to show her doubt in public then others might get suspicious.

There had also been this urge to respond to the last comment cattily, one she'd swallowed, saving it for later if at all. There was little to do in response, not worth risking a battle of words anywhere others might here in case Elana did know and said too much.

There was something there even if the girl didn't know the truth. It was actually worse if she didn't know, plotting to steal away her husband anyway. And there was that snide replacing of 'look' with 'try' as well, insinuating she wasn't good enough looking to be Rodney's wife, that she couldn't stand her ground as a woman.

The only way she could fight that was matching fire with fire

With that she changed her plan and double backed to the courtesans rooms to arrange something she hoped would work and send Elana round the bend with envy.

* * *

A/N This chapter is a lot longer than meant (taken me 7 hours to write it, way more than I thought, it's 1am now!). There are only about 4 more chapters left, next one should be similar length since there's a lot going to be going on. hope it was as fun to read (or more so) as it was to write it. 

Anyway a brief overview to tease you all (if you can guess rightly what the third is then I'll be surprised enough to write almost any one thing you desire into the fanfic – this applies to anyone but Iona, my beta, because she already got it a while ago.)

....the ball of course, with couples dancing as expected but not as you might expect

....discussion of 'their wedding' at the meal

....a drunken Rodney slips up and reveals something even Elizabeth didn't know about his past

....a little Sheyla (not much but it's there)

....and an evil cliffhanger where things look very, very bad for one of the Atlantis team.


End file.
